The One in the Middle
by DustyStroodle228
Summary: Elizabeth is the seventh child of 14 children. She is sick and tired of her older sister Alice getting all the attention. She soon discovers her own world where she is free to be herself. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND


**Hello and welcome to this story. This will be the prologue-maybe and the only chapter in first person actually I don't know review to me whether I should, keep 1****st**** person or 3****rd**** person. I just find it easier to write the rest in third. If I ever change my mind your guys will be the first to know,…or maybe not. GO TEAM.**

**888**

First and foremost I thought I should warn you that I am not an only child. No in fact I have 13 other brothers and sisters. That makes 14 children including me. In order from oldest to youngest my family goes:

*Mary,*Konner,*Samantha,*Erik,*Kyle,*Alice,*Elizabeth,*Johan,*Judith,*Mercy,*Tyler, *Cornelia, *Frannie , and *Charity. Now if you think that I am Alice, you are sadly mistaken. No, everything is about poor Alice. Alice this, Alice that. NO, I am Elizabeth, the one in the middle. The EXACT middle. That's right number seven. Lucky number seven. Well whoever made that up I spit on. Seven is in fact NOT a lucky number. Seven is the complete opposite of lucky, which I guess would be unlucky, because I cannot think up of a better antonym. My mother would really kill me for that last statement because she is a word freak. Really, I'm serious. She could ravel off twenty words from the top of her head that mean bread. Trust me I've tried.

Okay, back on the subject of the number seven. Sure some people love the number seven, but I bet those people aren't in the direct center of every other sibling. Oh, so you finally figured it out. _There are fourteen children which means that seven is just half, not the middle. _Well you are wrong, at least in my eyes. You see Johan and Judith are twins, and they never seem to be apart. So I count them as one. The other pairings in my family are Konner and Samantha (Twins), Erik and Kyle (Twins), and Mercy and Tyler (Twins). So as you can see there are many twins in my family. For an additional comment my mother is pregnant with more, TRIPLETS. Don't ask me how that is possible but it is.

Anyway, I am going through what some people call a 'state' in life. But, it is not some cahcamuny state, it is my whole life. They think it's just a phase that I want to be left alone for hours at a time and make up imaginary friends to help me get through life. I AM NOT CRAZY. The place I speak of is NOT fake. It is my world. My best friend in my world is name Mher. He claims that his name means 'a fighter who always wins.' This I find to be true. He always wins at checkers, and UNO, and every other childish game we come up with. He is a lot of fun. He's the one who showed me my world. At least he called it My World.

****

I was reading underneath a big willow tree when I heard some rustling in the bushes. My first instinct was to tackle the thing and pound it into a pile of mush for trying to sneak up on me. However my mind changed when I saw what was coming out of the bushes. It was a boy about my age with red hair and green eyes. His tattered shirt matched his patched pants and he looked like he just crawled out of a hole in the dirt. Which apparently, he did.

Anyways when our eyes met it was an instant click. Literally , there was some sort of animal that made a sound the sounded like someone was clicking their tongue against the roof of their mouth.

In other words we are best friends. BFF, Best friends forever, BIFFLS, go us, we rule, never separated, whatever, you get the picture. The only problem is that my family knows absolutely nothing about him. So I'm basically gone for the whole day and no one knows where I am and I doubt anyone cares.

Back to the flashback. So the boy walked up to me very casually, ya know, and then he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back into the bushes. For a foot note to y'all, I can take down nearly anyone, _even though my siblings would disagree, _but I just felt like letting him drag me across the grass landscape. I can't remember how long we had me running but it didn't feel like that long. We ran past the bushes and over the creek, until we got to a dead end. Or at least I thought it was. It was more like a cliff that if we ran any further we would fall to our gruesome death. But, because the boy was such a stupid head, we continued to run, going faster and faster.

"STOP!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Never have I EVER screamed as loud as I did then.

"Close your eyes," was the boy's response.

"What!"

"Close your eyes," he repeated. So I did. Don't know what drove me to do so but I did. As soon as I did so, I felt a rush of air, like I was falling. I screamed yet again, but I did not dare open my eyes. As fast at the rush came, it went. Just like that as I landed on something soft……like a mattress. I opened my eyes cautiously and was stunned to see regular walls covered with light purple wallpaper that had olive green vine decorations.

"Hi, names Mher," the boy named Mher stuck out his hand to shake.

"Elizabeth," I answered, taking his hand.

"Hey Elizabeth, I know that we are going to be great friends."

***

**Yay I hoped you guys like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go to my profile page and vote on my poll!!!!!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I BEG YOU IF YOU DO NOT REVIEEW I WILL NOT WRITHE!!!!!! I love your input and I love you alllllllllllll. Sorry, a bit hyper. I Designate this chapter to my BUDDAH Child of the Gallows. I LOVE YOU!!!!! **


End file.
